In which Tom Nook loses his business
by beepbop102
Summary: after reading up on toms character and his backstory, i felt the need to make some sort of character study thing. specifically, what would happen if he lost his business and had little to nothing left? what would happen if he and sable started talking again, if it meant such a bad situation? will be adding more!


The pen in his shaky grip traced onto what felt like a lifeless contract. The watery ink dripped, leaving him to neglect what was dripping out of his eyes. Tom furiously rubbed the tears out. No, no! He had to keep it together, hm? Couldn't show such emotion, it's bad for.. business. He set the pen down, sliding it and the contract that read 'FORECLOSURE' in big red letters over. "Thank you, Mr. Nook. I can assure you the liquidation will be a speedy process. All I ask now is that you entrust your keys with me." Tom Nook held his breath, the key having been held in his (clammy) paw being set down with a little too much strenuous energy. "I.. suppose that is it now, yes?" The tanuki inquired what seemed to be an obvious question, voice wavery. The [] nodded. "You can head out, now. Everything will be taken care of."

Lyle was waiting outside the building with his arms crossed sluggishly, eyes fixed on something in the distance. Tom handed him a heavyset bag of bells. "Guess that's it, huh? Shame it had to go out like this..." Lyle tsked. "What'll you do now? Happy home Academy. Your forte?" Tom Nook frowned, "I don't know. I've always been more into building, yes? I don't think I'd be too happy." Lyle nodded off, clicking his tongue.  
"Well, if y'happen to change your mind. Ol' pal Lyle. He's got you covered." The otter straightened his glasses. "Wasn't as happy workin' there.." he sighed, "least Lottie'n Digby will make things more.. vibrant. Thanks for givin' me a bit of a spin-around, Mr. Nook. Didn't think I really deserved a second chance." Lyle gave a bit of a bitter laugh, shrugging his shoulders just a bit. Tom looked away. "Yes, of course- doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?" Tom quickly bit his tongue. How ironic, standing right infront of what technically was his second chance, at least businesswise.

"..Yeah, I guess you're right. There's just some things I can't really say are forgivable or second-chancey." Lyle drawled. Tom hummed in response. "Jus'.. thank you for giving me a chance. Having the patience to help me turn around. And an especial thank-you for giving _Lottie_ a chance; I can tell she loves what she's doing.."

"..."

"..Hey, you alright?"

Lyle gently tapped Tom on his shoulder, nearly startling the latter. "Oh- I'm just. Thinking, yes, yes. There's.. there's a lot on my mind." Slight melancholy leaked from his words. "You never fumble. Getting touchy-feely? Can see why." "What? Oh, no, no, Mr. Lyle! That wouldn't be proper of me," Tom wrung his hands together, voice a bit lower. "Geez. It's okay to be least a little upset. I know you're not the emotional type, but didn't y'say you've been through something like this before? Somewhat?" Lyle was certainly going to be pushy. He may not have intended to, but that got Tom thinking about forbidden things he'd long since closed away.

The tanuki's gaze appeared to be glazed over, him absentmindedly clawing at some fur on his hand. He'd continue this, until a pat on the back gave focus back on Lyle. "It's alright, you know. You were real supportivelike to me. Nothing wrong with having someone being there for you. 'Specially given you were there for me and all." Tom froze. He almost wanted to apologize for acting so off and worrying Lyle. But Lyle's words... something in them set something off in Tom.

"There's nothing I need to talk about. I will be fine, yes? There's nothing for you to worry about. I can sort this all out. It wouldn't be appropriate to show weakness in a dire time like this. I'd very much appreciate it if you stood in your own business." Tom was very insistent. _Show weakness_? Is that what he really thought of it? Come to think of it, Tom had never shown any, or much, emotion through Lyle's time working with him. If he had, it was through common courtesy. Wasn't being very talkative, either.

"I take it you wanna be left alone. I get it. Lyle understands. What Lyle does promise is that he'll stay in touch with you. See if you're doing alright." "I do not want you to worry about me, hm? I will be alright." Tom's voice was almost robotic.. maybe it was just his sad, expressionless gaze. "Hm. Well." The otter held a pause. "..Lyle's gotta go. See you around. You, me, stay in touch. See what works out. Yeah?" As Lyle walked off(backwards, so that Tom could hear him better), he gave a wave. He was still unsure, but he could very much tell Tom wanted to get himself together alone. With a somewhat forced grin, Tom nodded, however kept silent. As Lyle walked backward, he nearly tripped on one of the main street stairs. He chuckled at his own clumsiness, before ascending down the stairs normally. With a nearly choked-up sigh, Tom would begin his own stroll home, tail tucked between his legs.


End file.
